Broken Dreams
by lord-slash
Summary: Eine Story über Verzweiflung, Trauer aber auch Liebe.


**Broken Dreams**

Kapitel 1

Da saß er .

Zwischen Weasley und Granger .

Wie immer .

Doch etwas war anders .

Etwas war sehr anders .

Er redete kaum und aß nichts .

Sein Blick stumpf und verklärt .

Und noch etwas war da , doch er kam nicht darauf .

Was war mit ihm , seinem Engel ? Was hatte ihn so verändert ?

Er litt , das konnte sogar Draco erkennen .

Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Schmerz und Trauer aus .

Sein Anblick trieb ihm einen Keil ins Herz .

Er wollte aufstehen und zu ihm rennen .

Ihn umarmen , trösten .

Doch er konnte es nicht , er durfte es nicht .

Keiner durfte einen Engel anfassen .

Keiner .

Draco Malfoy saß am Slytherintisch und beobachtete Harry Potter . Sein Blick verträumt auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet . Seine Gedanken schwirrten von seinen Träumen . Jede Nacht träumte er von Potter . Von seinen wunderschönen Augen , den vollen Lippen . Dem durchtrainierten Körper und den zerstrubbelten Haaren . Lippen , die seine Haut liebkosten , Smaragde , die ihn anfunkelten ...

"Hey Draco . Träumst du ?", Blaise Zabini redete ihn nun schon zum drittenmal an . "was ? Ja, nein ... Ich meine...was ist ?", Draco löste sich nur ungern von seinem Tagtraum . "Gehen wir jetzt oder willst du noch was essen ?"; Blaise konnte sich nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen . "Nein , gehen wir."

Auch auf dem Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum bekam Draco nichts von dem mit, was Blaise von seinen Sommerferien erzählte. Alle seine Gedanken waren mit Harry Potter beschäftigt. Er wusste nicht einmal wann es angefangen hatte. Auf einmal hatte Harry Potter angefangen in seinen Gedanken herumzuspuken.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte hatte es angefangen, als Harry die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers bestritt. Eine unbändige Sorge hatte sich in ihm breitgemacht, als er erfuhr, dass es Drachen waren, gegen die die Champions kämpfen mussten.

Schon als er die ersten Drachen sah, bekam er es mit der Angst zutun, doch als der größte der Drachen hereingeführt wurde und Harry ihm entgegentrat, zitterte er am ganzen Leib und betete, dass Harry nichts passieren würde.

Und dann sah er wie Harry die Aufgabe mit bravour bestand und er war furchtbar eifersüchtig gewesen als Granger und das Wiesel den Jungen umarmten.

Um seine Gefühle zu verdrängen hatte er angefangen noch gemeiner Harry gegenüber zu werden. Es tat ihm jedes Mal mehr weh, wenn der Gryffindore ihn angeekelt ansah und dann wegging.

Er schimpfte sich einen Narren, dass er ihn immer mehr vergraulte, aber tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass Harry ihn niemals mögen würde. Was ihn da so sicher sein ließ wusste er nicht.

Sie waren am Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und Draco begab sich in sein Einzelzimmer, welches ihm als Vertrauensschüler zustand.

Ohne sich auszuziehen legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Was er für Träume hatte, konnte man sich denken.

Harry dagegen lag wach in seinem Bett. Leere Augen durchbohrten die Dunkelheit. Das Funkeln, dass früher seine Augen beherrschte, war mit einer beunruhigenden Leichtigkeit verschwunden. Doch Harry interessierte es nicht. Es war ihm egal. Es war so unwichtig, so eine Belanglosigkeit, dass es fast wehtat.

Er hatte Ron und Hermine, sicher, aber keiner der beiden konnte ihm die Last von den Schultern nehmen.

Die Last, die ihm die Prophezeiung aufgebürdet hatte.

Und, vor allem, die Last der Schuld.

Die Schuld fraß ihn auf. Langsam und schmerzvoll.

Der Tod von Sirius erdrückte ihn, ließ ihn verzweifeln.

Sirius hatte ihm immer die Sorgen erleichtert, wenn nicht sogar genommen.

Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihm über die Prophezeiung sprechen, eine gemeinsame Lösung finden. Doch das das durch Sirius´ Tod unmöglich war, zog ihn immer mehr in die Dunkelheit. Dass er am Tod seines Paten Schuld war, gab ihm den Rest.

Er lief durch grauen Nebel, rastlos und hoffte irgendwann wieder herauszukommen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit den seelischen Schmerz zu lindern war der körperliche Schmerz. Er zeigte ihm den Weg zur Realität.

Für ihn war die einzige Lösung der Linderung sein Blut zu sehen, den Schmerz zu fühlen. Die Hoffnung die Taubheit zu überwinden, war stärker als der Selbsterhaltungstrieb.

Er zog das Taschenmesser aus der Hosentasche, dass Sirius ihm einmal geschenkt hatte und klappte es auf.

Wie in Trance führte er die Klinge an seinen Unterarm. Er suchte eine Stelle, die unverwundet war, doch das war so gut wie unmöglich. Tiefe, halb verheilte Schnitte zierte die zarte, weiche Haut.

Er drückte die scharfe Klinge des Messers an die wunde, entzündete Haut. Er drückte so fest, bis rotes, warmes Blut aus dem neuen Schnitt quoll.

Langsam drang der Schmerz in sein Bewusstsein und zog ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle kam um zu frühstücken, glitt sein Blick wie zufällig zum Gryffindoretisch. Zu seiner Beunruhigung war kein Harry zusehen.

Er setzte sich neben Blaise und versuchte sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren. Blaise schaufelte sich schon den Teller voll und Draco tat es ihm nach.

"Woah. Schau´ dir mal Potter an, der sieht aber nicht gut aus.", meinte plötzlich Blaise und stieß Draco in die Seite.

Aufgeschreckt ruckte Draco mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die Blaise deutete.

Harry schlurfte mit gesengtem Kopf auf seinen Haustisch zu. Er war ziemlich blass im Gesicht und dunkle Augenringe ließen darauf schließen, dass er in der Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte.

Als Longbottom ihm zuwinkte, setzte er sich zu ihm und starrte teilnahmslos das Essen an.

Wieder konnte Draco seinen Blick nicht von dem Jungen nehmen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Draco Harry an.

Stellte sich vor dessen Körper zu berühren, zu küssen, sanft zu liebkosen.

Spürte die vollen Lippen Harrys auf den seinen, während funkelnde Smaragde ihn liebevoll ansahen.

"Verdammt noch mal, Draco, was ist los mit dir? Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken? Ich habe gefragt, was wir in der ersten Stunde haben. Ich habe meinen Stundenplan noch nicht, da ich **Z**abini heiße. Also?", holte ihn Blaise unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Draco griff schnell nach dem Stundenplan, den Snape ihm anscheinend gerade hingelegt hatte und antwortete ein wenig enttäuscht "Verwandlung mit den Ravenclaws. Und wir sollten uns auch beeilen".

Hektisch griffen sie nach ihren Taschen und liefen zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

Schon seit zehn Minuten sprach Professor McGonnagall über die Wichtigkeit der Kurse dieses Jahr, denn sie würden sie auf ihre UTZ-Prüfungen vorbereiten.

Schon nach einigen Minuten waren Dracos Gedanken wieder bei seinem Engel.

Harry hingegen saß in Zauberkunst und hörte halbherzig den Plänen von Ernie McMillan zu, der die DA unbedingt weiterführen wollte.

"Weißt du, Ernie, du kannst ja der Lehrer sein. Du machst das bestimmt super.", sagte Harry schließlich, als er mitbekam wie Ernie ihn immer mehr einplante.

"Meinst du wirklich? Na dann. Ich werde es schon hinkriegen.", sagte Ernie mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

Harry drehte sich, innerlich seufzend, wieder dem kleinen Professor Flitwick zu, der gerade einen schwierigen Zauber erklärte.

In den Sommerferien hatte er sich ausführlich mit dem alten und neuen Schulstoff beschäftigt, da es die einzige Möglichkeit war die Nächte herum zubringen. Er hatte sich richtig gezwungen zu lernen, um Sirius, seine Eltern und sogar Cedric zu rächen.

Es war nicht leicht gewesen Sirius kurz aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, aber irgendwie war es ihm gelungen.

Er meinte den alten Stoff nun vollends zu beherrschen und auch den größten Teil des diesjährigen Stoffes würde ihm leicht von der Hand gehen.

So, das war der Anfang meiner FF.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und neugierig gemacht.

Ich würde mich wirklich über jegliche Art von Feedback freuen!!!

Bis bald,

LordSlash


End file.
